1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to a stroller connectable with a car safety seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
When traveling in an automobile, a small child needs to be placed on a car safety seat to reduce injuries resulting from a traffic accident. Furthermore, a stroller is required to transport the small child after it leaves from the automobile. At this time, the car safety seat is idle, and occupies a relative large space. Further, if the small child is asleep during movement thereof from the car safety seat onto the stroller, it may be awaken.
To resolve the above problems, many strollers connectable with car safety seats have been proposed, e.g., disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,772,279, 5,865,447, and 5,947,555. Therefore, a car safety seat can be moved directly from an automobile onto such a stroller. However, currently available strollers are constructed such that a car safety seat can be connected therewith at only one inclination angle. In actual use, this causes a discomfort feeding to the small child or inconvenience on the part of the person taking care of the small child.